


I hated all these stuff, i wanted more

by tigragrece



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, The author have posted it as one dare from one friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon
Kudos: 10





	I hated all these stuff, i wanted more

Chou Tzuyu was in love of Im Nayeon and she craved for all the touch that Im Nayeon gives her, all the hugs, all the kiss on her forehead to comfort her everything.  
But she wanted more, she wanted kiss on her lips.  
She wanted more.

One day Im Nayeon was in her bed they were watching some video together and Im Nayeon also helped Chou Tzuyu for her Korean.  
That she asked her "Why you were feeling sad when they were kissing" they were watching one kdrama.

Chou Tzuyu says "I wish one day I could have something like that..."

Im Nayeon hug her and say "You will be happy with someone one day"

And Chou Tzuyu couldn't stop and she kissed slowly Im Nayeon and say "I love you unnie, I love you so much since we have met"

Im Nayeon kiss her back and say "I had feelings for you, I was scared you reject me that why I only hugged you and kissed you on the forehead"

Chou Tzuyu say "I hated all of this because in my heart I wanted everything you could have give me, I was craving for all of this"

Im Nayeon kiss her again and say "You will have everything now I Promise you"


End file.
